


Quiet

by valentino



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Affection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentino/pseuds/valentino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor could make everything better, just like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

     It sometimes seemed like there was only one surefire way to calm Loki down when he was upset. There were times when the boy would come into Thor's room in hysterics, after he woke up from a bad dream or just finished reading some scary story on the internet. Even when he started growing up, fourteen-fifteen years old and proclaiming that he was independent enough to do _everything_ on his own- except sleep alone at night.

     Thor could recall one time when Loki came into his room at three in the morning, sniffling and coughing as he sat down on his knees at the side of Thor's bed. He didn't jump under the covers like his normally did, but instead sat there with his face pressed into the corner of Thor's pillow.

     “Loki?” Thor said quietly, rolling over onto his side to face his brother. Loki seemed startled to hear him.

     “I-I'm sorry,” the smaller one stuttered out, trying to catch his breath. “I'm really sorry...”

     Thor sat up, touching Loki's shoulder gently and patting the spot on the bed next to him to prompt Loki to sit down. The boy did, although timidly, and clung onto Thor's arm.

     “What's wrong? Why are you apologizing?” Thor asked, puzzled. Loki just sniffled in response, shaking his head and letting out a choked sob.

     “Loki, talk to me.” He kept coaxing, but Loki kept his mouth shut. Thor sighed, pulling Loki into his lap and putting his arms around the much smaller boy, holding him protectively. “Did you have another nightmare?”

     Loki nodded this time, finally giving some inkling as to what had him so upset. It seemed as if Loki would be crying much louder if it weren't the middle of the night and other people were sleeping in the house.

     “What happened this time?” Thor asked quietly, brushing this fingers through Loki's hair.

     It was a few minutes before Loki responded at all. “It was awful,” he started, taking in a deep, shaky breath.

     “You can tell me about it, it's okay, brother.” Thor soothed as Loki tried to speak more.

     “I was so afraid,” Loki continued, “It was dark, and we were together, but...” he took another breath in, “B-but I eventually got lost, and I heard something, a-and... and I think something was following me, I don't remember...”

    Thor kept his hand on the back of Loki's neck, rubbing his soft skin and trailing down to run his hand along Loki's back to keep him steady.

    “I found something sharp because I was afraid I was going to get attacked, and I kept calling for you but you didn't answer,” Loki's voice wavered and shook again as he spat out the rest of his retelling through sobs.

    “Suddenly you were there again, but I couldn't see anything and I just... I-I just pushed forward and I.. I hurt you. You said my name and then just went quiet, I think I killed you...” he trailed off into another cry, pressing his face into Thor's chest as his whole body shook uncontrollably.

    “I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, Thor,” he said amongst wet coughs, and Thor could only smile sweetly in response, burying his face into Loki's hair.

    “Oh, Loki...” he muttered, nuzzling him. “Ssh, it's okay. I'm just fine.” He took Loki's face in his hands, making the boy look up at him. Loki tried to pull away, but before he could, Thor pressed a kiss to his lips, effectively shushing Loki's cries. Loki could only blink tears away in response, his eyes closing and his death grip on Thor's shirt loosening. Thor pulled away gently, keeping his hands on Loki's face as the boy's body finally steadied.

    “It's okay, brother. You're safe, and so am I.” He smiled at Loki, making the younger one almost smile back- almost. He just laid his head against Thor's chest sleepily.

    “You always know what to do...” he muttered quietly, kissing Thor's neck haphazardly after a few minutes, as he faded to sleep.

    And each time Loki came into Thor's room, crying and convulsing with tears, Thor could give him a kiss and make everything better, just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted to Tumblr.


End file.
